


The Truth About Love and Pups

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was an omega hooker who was brutally attacked. Dean Winchester was the MP who saved him. When Cas finds out he is pregnant as a result of the attack, Dean's Alpha kicks in. Thus begins a love story that survives terrible obstacles to overcome it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eucalyptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867266) by [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x). 



> The rape scene is not terribly graphic but it could upset some people. There are two subsequent violent scenes. Be forewarned.

 

 

**The Truth About Love And Pups**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester was strolling along his usual beat. It was late, Dean loved working nights. He didn’t have to deal with the brass and he did get action. He genuinely enjoyed being an MP. He figured he’s become a cop when his current tour was done, and pretty much be set for life.

Someone screamed. It was bloodcurdling… the scream of someone in terrible pain or in a lot of trouble. Dean began to run in the direction the scream had come from, when he heard a second one. It was a male voice, and was coming from a dark alley. Dean ran in and fished his flashlight out of his pocket.

He saw two men standing over another. One man was obviously an Alpha and he had his dick out. He was sporting a big knot and it was covered with blood. The other man was kicking the man on the ground, saying “How’d ya like that, omega whore? Huh? Want to go again?”

Dean yelled as he ran up and the two startled men took off. Dean was more concerned with the omega on the ground at the moment.

The omega was obviously a hooker. His skirt was torn and he had been beaten up. But what upset Dean the most was that the guy’s anus was torn up. There was blood all over his ass and his thighs. It was obvious to Dean what had happened. The Alpha had knotted the guy and then yanked the knot out. It was a grisly sight.

Dean squatted down next to the injured omega and turned him over. Dean was somewhat taken aback at the beauty of the omega. He was lovely, and when he opened his eyes they were the most piercing blue Dean had ever seen.

The omega whimpered and tried to scoot away from Dean,

“No, no, I’m here to help. I’m an MP. Let me get you to a hospital.”

The omega looked terrified and just said, “No. I just want to go home. Please, let me up, I’ll go home.”

Dean said, “Look. You’ve been hurt. I think you should let a doctor take a look.”

But the omega was adamant. He just wanted to go home, so Dean offered to drive him.

 

The omega reluctantly agreed to the ride. He was hurt and tired and just wanted to feel safe. This MP was a huge Alpha and he made Cas very nervous. Cas had only been trying to make the rent money tonight when the two men jumped him and raped him. And then when the man had ripped the knot out, Cas thought he would die. He just wanted to feel safe again.

 

Dean was worried about the omega. Omegas had virtually no rights in this society unless they were mated. They didn’t have many job opportunities and a lot of them turned to prostitution. But so many of them ended up like this one, brutalized or worse, murdered.

Dean asked gently, “What’s your name?”

Cas said quietly, “Cas. My name is Cas.”

“I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Dean drove to the address Cas gave him. It was a terrible apartment building, known for the drug trade and violence that happened there on a regular basis. Dean got out and walked Cas to his door.

“I’ve got it from here, Officer Winchester. Thank you.”

Dean said, “I’d feel better if I walked you in.

Cas sighed. There was no way to say no. Dean probably wanted a blow job for saving him.

 

Cas led Dean inside. Dean was surprised to see everything was spotless. The furniture was run down but all in all, the place was nicer than he expected.

Dean turned around and Cas was reaching for his zipper.

“What are you doing, Cas? Stop that.”

Cas sighed. “I know you expect something for saving me and I am in no shape for sex. This is all I can offer you.”

Dean backed away, shocked. “I don’t want anything from you Cas. I was just doing my job and I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll be going now.”

Dean left. Cas just stood and stared after him, completely mystified by Dean’s behavior. He got into the shower, hurting everywhere. He watched blood run down his legs and down the drain.

 

Cas didn’t have enough to pay the rent, and he knew he needed to work, but he was so torn up he couldn’t have sex, and blow jobs weren’t gonna cut it. Plus, if he was completely honest, he was terrified. He had nightmares every night and would wake up screaming and sweating. Even his dope-head neighbor complained about the noise.

 

 

 

A couple of weeks later, Dean decided to check on Cas. When he got to the apartment building, he was horrified to see Cas sitting on the curb next to a few boxes.

“What happened?”

 

Cas looked surprised to see Dean. He just sighed and said, “I got evicted. I couldn’t pay my rent because I couldn’t work. Couldn’t work because of being torn up.”

Cas sat dejectedly. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans with the knees cut and a very pretty peasant blouse that fell off one shoulder. Dean felt a little pull when he looked at Cas, but he controlled himself immediately.

 

Dean just grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him up. Then he grabbed a couple of boxes and said, “Come on.”

Cas looked confused. “Where? Why would I go anywhere with you?”

Dean stopped and looked Cas straight in the eye.

“Because you need a place to stay. And I have room. No strings attached. Now, come on.” And he walked to his car and put the boxes on the back seat.

Cas grabbed the other box and followed Dean to his car.

 

When they got to Dean’s house, Cas was impressed. It wasn’t big but it was cute and very homey. Dean carried the two boxes in and Cas trailed along behind him with the other one. Dean led him down a hall to a back bedroom.

Dean opened the door to a very nice room. It has a queen size bed, night tables, a couple of chairs and a big dresser.

“This is your room. The bathroom is across the hall.”

Cas looked around and just said, “Thanks.”

Dean smiled. “Sure. When you’re ready, come on out and we’ll have something to eat.”

 

Cas unpacked, trying to figure out what Dean’s angle was. There had to be one, but Cas couldn’t figure it out yet. It probably just had to do with wanting sex.

When he was done, he went and found Dean in the kitchen, fixing a couple of cheeseburgers.

 

They sat down to eat. Dean said, “Here are my rules. You help keep the place clean. I’ll pay you a hundred a week to help out. Your room is yours, I won’t bother you. But, absolutely NO hooking.”

Cas just nodded. He still was completely skeptical. But he had to wait and see how this played out. He was still too torn up to work and this was a nice place.

 

 

Dean lay in his bed, thinking about Cas. He still had no real idea why he had brought the omega home with him, except that Cas had looked so forlorn sitting on the curb. And it wasn’t really his fault he was attacked. That was just life as an omega on the street.

Dean had to admit to himself he was attracted to Cas. Cas was pretty, and very independent. Dean admired him for taking care of himself in a difficult world. He idly wondered how old Cas was.

Then he heard a noise. Dean leapt up and went into the hall to investigate. He stood quietly and listened. Then he heard some noise coming from Cas’ room. Dean went and listened at the door.

Cas was crying out and sounded terrified. Dean threw open the door and saw Cas wrapped up in the blankets, sweating and crying. He was obviously having a nightmare.

Dean walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and every lightly touched Cas’ arm. Cas’ eyes flew open and he drew back in fear.

Dean just said, “Cas. You were having a nightmare. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Cas drew a ragged breath in. He put his hand over his eyes.

“Fuck”

 

Dean was sure Cas had dreamed about the attack. He wished there was something he could do.

Dean just said quietly, “Cas, you know you’re safe here. I’ll never hurt you and I swear, I won’t let anyone else hurt you either.”

 

Cas blinked up at Dean. He believed the Alpha meant every word.

Cas asked, “Why? Why would you help me, Dean? I’m just an omega whore.”

 

Dean looked angry. “You are more than that, Cas. You just need a chance to see it. I understand why you became one, but take my word for it, you aren’t a whore anymore.”

 

Cas asked again, “But why, Dean? Why do you fucking care?”

 

Dean looked at Cas, then said, “I don’t know. But I do.”

 

 

They established an easy routine. Cas kept the house clean and did grocery shopping. Dean cooked when he was home. They watched TV together in the evenings when Dean was off, sometimes movies. A few weeks passed.

 

Cas had a couple more nightmares but then they seemed to stop. Dean never asked about Cas’ injuries from the rape. He figured if Cas wanted him to know anything, he’d tell him.

 

 

Then one night, Dean came home from work and Cas wasn’t there.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried not to panic. After all, Cas was an adult and was entitled to go out by himself. But it was really late, past two in the morning, and Cas hadn’t left a note or called him. Dean couldn’t think of anything to do except wait.

 

Around three, Cas opened the front door and came in. He was dressed in a skirt that barely cleared his ass, thigh high boots with high heels and a skimpy top. Dean was furious.

“Where have you been?”

 

Cas’ head snapped up. He hadn’t been aware that Dean was sitting, waiting for him.

 

“I went out with a friend.”

 

“A friend?” Dean said. “What friend? And dressed like that? Jesus, Cas. What did I tell you about the rules?”

 

Cas looked angry. “I can dress anyway I choose to, Dean. It doesn’t mean I’m whoring.”

 

Dean was angry, too. “Of course you can dress anyway you choose. But Cas, this looks bad and you know it.”

 

Cas looked down at the floor. “Fine, Dean. I saw one of my old johns. He called and begged me to meet him. So I did. I’m sorry, I really am. But this guy was always really nice to me, and I just felt like I owed him one last time.”

 

“One last time? Owed him? Exactly what did you do for him, Cas?”

 

“He likes to, well, go down on me. There is no real sex. He just likes to… lick me.” Cas was actually embarrassed.

 

Dean was disgusted. “Go to bed, Cas.”

 

Dean turned and went to his room and shut the door.

 

Dean tried to figure out exactly why he was so upset by Cas’ behavior. After all, he knew Cas had been a prostitute. He felt like he should have known Cas would backslide. But if he was honest with himself, he was really hurt by Cas.

 

He was beginning to realize just how much he liked Cas. Really liked Cas.

 

 

In the morning, Cas came out of his room looking really ashamed.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I should never have gone out with that guy last night. But he called and he made me feel really guilty. I just felt bad. I didn’t take any money or anything. I’m really sorry.”

 

Dean got up from the table and stood close to Cas.

“Cas, you can’t let these guys work you like that. He made you feel guilty? He’s a predator, Cas. I told you I wanted to keep you safe. I can’t if you’re gonna let these johns use you like this.”

 

Cas looked really sad. A tear ran down his cheek.

 

Dean pulled Cas to him and hugged him.

 

Cas said into Dean’s shoulder, “You have been nicer to me than anyone in my life. I really don’t want to hurt you ever.”

 

Dean said, “I’m willing to forget it. But Cas, you can’t ever do anything like that again. Promise me.  


Cas promised.

 

 

As time went on, Dean became more and more aware of Cas physically. Cas had such a sweet body, and he tended to wear revealing things around the house. Dean guessed that was all the clothes Cas had, but it was getting difficult to just treat Cas like a roommate.

One day, Dean walked in the kitchen and Cas was bent over getting something from a lower cabinet. His ass was hanging out of this short skirt and it really didn’t look like Cas had any underwear on. Dean had to turn around and leave the room. His cock was more than a little hard.

 

Dean woke up to the sound of Cas throwing up in the bathroom. He got up, knocked lightly on the bathroom door and asked, “You okay, Cas?”

The muffled answer was, “Yeah. Just leave me alone, please.”

Dean went and made coffee.

 

And he didn’t really think too much about it until it was happening every morning. Cas looked like shit.

“Have you got the flu, Cas? Is there anything I can do? This really seems to be hanging on.”

Cas glared at Dean with a look that could kill him in his tracks.

 

“Yeah, well, this is going to last a long fucking time, Dean. Like seven or eight months.”

 

Dean first looked confused, then he figured it out and the look changed to horror.

“Cas. Your pregnant? From the… the _rape_?”

 

Cas just turned away, went into his room and slammed the door.

 

Dean gave Cas some space but the next time Cas came out of his room, Dean pulled him to the kitchen and sat him down.

“We’re going to talk about this, Cas. I know this is bad. But, we’ve got to just get through it.”

 

Cas said angrily, “Oh WE will? You’re not pregnant. You weren’t raped. It’s not yours and it’s not your responsibility. “

 

Dean said, “But you are my responsibility and I am not letting you go through this alone. We will get through this _together_.”

Cas blinked at him. “How am I your responsibility, Dean? You helped me out when I got raped, and you gave me a place to live. But we aren’t mated. We’re roommates. Just roommates.”

 

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, well maybe I want more.”

 

Cas just stared at him.

 

 

Dean took Cas to the doctor the next day. The doctor confirmed that Cas was about nine weeks pregnant. He said he wanted Cas to eat more and gain more weight but other than that, everything was fine. He prescribed some pre-natal vitamins. He said that first pregnancies usually did produce smaller pups.

 

Dean got the vitamins filled and made damn sure Cas took them every day.

 

 

A week later, Dean came home early from work. He walked towards his room, and Cas came out of the bathroom naked. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was wet and he was tracking wet footprints.

Dean just froze, looking at Cas. Cas stopped and blushed,

“What… what are you doing home, Dean?”

 

Dean look a deep breath and said, “It was quiet and I asked if I could come home.”

 

Dean just looked at Cas like he could eat him. Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and felt the heat radiating. Dean took two steps towards Cas. Cas stood still, and let Dean come towards him.

 

“Cas….”

 

Cas said quietly, “Yes, Dean?”

 

“Cas, I want you. I want you so much. Can I kiss you?”

 

Cas nodded, and Dean grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. He put his mouth over Cas’ and kissed him hungrily. He forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth and sucked and nipped his bottom lip.

Cas moaned into Dean’s kiss. Dean was suddenly very aware that Cas was naked. He could feel Cas’ little cock pressed against his thigh. His own cock was pressed painfully in his jeans.

Dean just reached and scooped Cas up in his arms and carried him to Dean’s bed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the room, Dean walked to the bed and laid Cas in it. Then he stood and stripped. Cas watched and when Dean pulled off his boxers Cas’ eyes got big.

Even for an Alpha, Dean was big. Really big.

Dean crawled over Cas and began to kiss and nip down his throat. He moved his mouth to Cas’ nipples and sucked hard on each one, never stopping until they were hard. Then he moved his mouth over Cas’ belly, working his way down to Cas’ cock.

 

Dean took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Typical of an omega, Cas was small, and Dean could get it all in his mouth easily. He licked and sucked until Cas was moaning loudly, and Dean could smell slick.

Dean popped his mouth off of Cas and said, “So your john likes to tongue you? Is he as good as this?”

 

Dean pushed Cas’ legs apart and up and shoved his face into Cas’ ass crack. He licked broadly over Cas’ hole, tasting slick and making Cas gasp. He swirled his tongue around Cas’ hole and then licked it more. Suddenly, he shoved his tongue into Cas so far, to Cas it felt like a cock instead of a tongue.

Cas was having a hard time staying still. He was thrusting against Dean’s mouth until Dean lifted his head and said “Stay still, Cas.” Cas struggled to obey.

 

Dean moved back up and put his cock against Cas’ hole. Cas whimpered, and Dean pushed into Cas. His cock slid into Cas until he bottomed out. It was by far the largest Cock Cas had ever had, and even opened up and wet with slick, Dean filled Cas to his limit.

 

Dean fucked Cas slowly for a bit. Then he grabbed Cas and flipped the two of them over. Dean was flat on his back, and he turned Cas around so that Cas was facing Dean’s feet. Dean lifted Cas up and pulled him down onto his cock.

“I wish you could see my cock disappearing inside you, Cas. It is beautiful. You’re so fucking tight and my cock just forces its way in and disappears in you. Too fucking amazing.”

“I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow, little one. Fuck you feel good.”

After a while, Dean felt his knot growing,

“Cas, can I knot you? I really want to give you my knot but I won’t unless you say it’s okay.”

Dean remembered that this was the first time Cas had sex since the rape.

 

“Yes, Dean, please… knot me. I need you…”

 

That was all Dean had to hear. He pulled Cas down just as he thrust up and his knot opened Cas up to accept it. Cas’ hole clamped down around it and they tied. Dean filled Cas with cum, shooting over and over and over again.

 

 

Dean was insanely happy. He had Cas for himself now, they were having mind-blowing sex every day, and he even was excited about the pup, although he hadn’t told Cas that yet. Cas was still very upset, bordering on depressed.

 

They made an appointment for three weeks away to have an ultrasound.

 

The next three weeks were sort of difficult. Cas was even more moody and depressed. Dean figured partly it was just from being pregnant in this situation, but also the hormones of pregnancy were kicking in. He tried his best to be patient and understanding.

 

The sex, however, was amazing. Pregnancy had flipped Cas’ libido into overdrive. He wanted sex every day, at least once a day but preferably more. Cas begged for Dean’s knot every time. Most nights they went to sleep tied. Dean had to admit, he really enjoyed this aspect of a pregnant Cas and it more than made up for the mood swings.

 

The night before the ultrasound, Cas was especially needy. Dean took him to bed and soon, he was balls deep in his omega.

“You’re the biggest I ever had.” Cas moaned. “It’s so good… you fuck me so good, Dean. I need your knot…”

 

Suddenly Dean wondered why he’d never mated Cas. He certainly didn’t want another omega in this lifetime, and a mated omega had legal rights. Plus. They were going to be parents. Dean thought of this baby as his.

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “I want to mate you Cas. I am going to mate you unless you tell me you don’t want me to.”

Cas never said a word.

Dean found the sweet spot right where Cas’ throat and his shoulder met. And Dean bit. He bit hard, tasting blood in his mouth. He held on with his teeth, and bit down again.

Cas gasped and then began to moan. Dean growled in Cas’ ear. “Mine. You’re mine. My mate. No one else can ever touch you. You belong to me. My mate. My pup.”

Cas nodded furiously. “Yours, mate. Only yours.”

 

Dean forced his knot into Cas and filled his mate with shot after shot of cum.

His mate. Had a wonderful sound to it.

 

Cas had always been reluctant to go out with Dean. He was afraid he would run into one of his johns and it would embarrass Dean. But now that they were mated, Cas felt a little more comfortable leaving the house.

 

 

They were in the ultrasound room. Cas lay on the table and Dean sat by his side, holding his hand. The tech had squirted cold gel onto Cas’ baby bump and was moving the wand around.

 

And then, there it was on the screen. The perfect outline of a pup appeared. It looked as if it were sucking its thumb. Cas gasped and Dean squeezed his hand tightly.

 

The pup moved around a little, and the tech said, “Do you want to know the sex?”

Both Dean and Cas nodded.

“You’re having a boy. Congratulations.”

 

Cas was crying and Dean felt like crying. It was more real, somehow, having seen the ultrasound and finding out they were having a boy. Dean rubbed his hand in circles over Cas’ baby bump. Cas just smiled.

 

 

 

Things got better after that. Cas was clearly dealing with becoming a mommy. He took good care of himself and began to work on turning his old bedroom into the nursery. He had moved into Dean’s bedroom and bed after the first time they fucked.

 

Dean made it a habit to sit Cas down before he went to work every day, and to rub Cas’ belly and talk to the pup. He even began to sing to him. Dean had a lovely voice and Cas really liked it when he sang.

One day. While Dean was rubbing Cas’ belly, the baby kicked for the first time. It was a miracle to them both. After that, the baby nearly always kicked when Dean rubbed Cas’ belly and sang. Dean said the baby knew him.

They worked on names, and finally decided on Gabriel.

Dean’s tour was coming to an end, and he needed to make a decision. He could sign up for another hitch, or get a job with a police force. If he went the police way, they could move just about anywhere. Dean asked Cas what he wanted Dean to do.

Cas admitted that the idea of Dean working for a regular police force in any big city scared him. He would be afraid all the time that Dean could get hurt or killed. He left it to Dean to decide between staying in the military or moving them to a small town somewhere.

 

Dean investigated areas they could move to, He finally decided to apply for a job as a cop in Lawrence Kansas. It was a smallish town of a little over eighteen thousand people. It had a good police department, not a lot of violence, good schools for their pup and a well-respected hospital.

He heard back quickly. He was offered a job as a officer with the Lawrence police dept.  He sat Cas down and told him that they were moving. He got information about Lawrence up on the laptop so Cas could learn about it.

Dean contacted Cas’ doctor and got a couple of recommendations for new doctors in Lawrence.  Dean wrote to them and requested an appointment for Cas after they got moved.

He really was trying to do everything he could think of to make this an easy move for his very pregnant omega.

 

Finally, the day of the move arrived. The professional movers had taken all their possessions away in a truck, and Dean and Cas just put their bags in the car. They planned on driving but taking their time. Dean was worried about the drive stressing Cas so he intended to stop early every day and for them to stay in nice motels.

Cas was seven months pregnant and was feeling pretty miserable. His feet swelled up every day, he had to piss all the time because the pup tended to lay on his bladder. His back hurt a lot because of all the weight he was carrying. But He was determined to make this move a pleasant one for Dean.

 

Cas had never been anywhere. He loved looking out the window at the scenery and the towns they passed through. He got excited when they stopped to eat at quaint little diners. He was having a ball and that made Dean really happy.

They stopped for the first night at a nice motel. There was a restaurant next door where they ate dinner and then headed back to the room. Cas was looking at the channels on the TV when he happened onto the porn channel.

Cas had never seen a porn movie before, and actually didn’t even know they existed. Dean was really tickled, watching his little, very pregnant omega watching porn with his head cocked to the side and biting his lip.

Dean looked down and said, “Cas, do you have a hard on?” Cas blushed furiously.

“Oh wow, my baby has a boner from watching an Alpha spank his omega? Hummm. Maybe you’d like me to spank you sometime?”

Again, Cas blushed.

Dean was fascinated. “You mean to tell me that a john never spanked you?”

Cas shook his head no. He really didn’t feel comfortable talking about this. But, he was quite aroused by the idea of being spanked by Dean. Turned over his lap, his huge hand smacking Cas’ ass… It sounded wonderful.

 

Dean told Cas it was time to come to bed. Cas turned off the TV, stripped and crawled in next to his mate. Dean wanted Cas to sleep in the nude so he could have access to his omega whenever he wanted.

Dean sniffed slick on his mate. Cas really was aroused by the spanking scene, it seemed. Dean made a mental note to spank Cas just as soon as it was possible. Unfortunately, they would have to wait until after Gabriel was born. There was no way Cas could go over his lap right now.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was very aroused by the scent of Cas’ arousal from watching porn. Dean chuckled silently thinking about that. But however it happened, Cas was slick and Dean could smell it and feel the heat coming off his little omega. He needed to be in him.

He scooted up against Cas from behind. Spooning was the easiest way to fuck Cas, since he had gotten so big. Dean touched Cas’ wet hole and Cas moaned, “Oh yes, mate. Need you in me.”

Dean pushed his cock up into Cas and began to fuck him as hard as he could safely. He never wanted to hurt Cas, especially now, and he worried about the baby. Dean lifted Cas’ top leg to give him better access, and also because it allowed him to see Cas’ face.

Cas made the most beautiful faces when he got fucked. Somehow it was a mix of wonder, passion and just angelic beauty.

Dean reached around and grabbed Cas’ little cock and fisted it. Cas thrust in and out of his hand, brining himself to climax very quickly. Again Dean smiled to himself, amazed at how worked up Cas had gotten over that spanking scene.

Dean was getting close himself. He leaned over and whispered hotly in Cas’ ear, “Do you want my knot tonight?”

Cas opened his eyes and said, “Oh yes, Alpha. Please, tie me.”

Just hearing Cas say that made Dean’s knot grow. He pulled Cas back and shoved at the same time, forcing his huge knot into his omega. Cas gasped and clenched.

Tied in his omega, Dean just looked at Cas and felt so much love.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas looked up at him and said, “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean said, “I love your beautiful face. I love your body, it is amazing. I love seeing MY pup growing inside of you. And I fucking LOVE fucking you. I love your hole, your slick, your taste… You are the most incredible omega on the planet and you’re all mine.”

Cas smiled so big… and looked shy as well.

“Well, I love YOUR beautiful body, mate. I can’t even express in words how it makes me feel when you say this pup is yours. I adore your huge cock and when you knot me (and here, Cas wiggled), I feel so full I wonder how I can even accept it. You saved my life, and never hold my past against me. I am so lucky you are my mate. I am all yours.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they went to sleep.

 

 

They ate breakfast and got back on the road. One more night of staying in a motel and they should be arriving at their new home. Dean had rented a house, sight unseen, for them to get into when they first arrived. He figured he could find them a house to buy after the pup arrived.

The day went well, but Cas got very tired early. Dean found a nice place for them to stay, and he made Cas lay down and take a nap. He got on his laptop and read up more about Lawrence while Cas slept. He would look over at his omega from time to time, just checking.

He was scheduled to start work in a week. He really had a lot to do to get them settled in before that. He sighed. But it had to be done.

When evening came, Dean woke Cas up. “Time to get dinner, little one.” Cas smiled and stretched.

They went to a small diner and ate. Cas had a piece of pie for dessert. He was really loving the sweets lately. It made Dean smile.

 

Back in the room, Dean turned on the TV. He flipped around, and came upon the porn channel again. Cas was in the bathroom. When he came out he got a very shocked look on his face.

Dean patted the bed next to him. They sat with their backs against the headboard and watched. Dean became very aware of the scent of Cas’ slick. Dean was still blown away at Cas’ reaction to porn, and by the fact that Cas had never seen any before.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, “What turns you on the most, baby?”

Cas blushed.

“Come on, omega, tell me. I know you like spanking, but what turns you on watching this one?”

 

Cas looked embarrassed, but answered, “I like when the Alpha tied up the omega and made him wait and beg to be allowed to cum.”

Dean came to a shocking realization… his pregnant omega mate was a sub.

How had he never noticed? Thinking it through, he just never tried to be dominating with Cas. He was worried that Cas had gotten enough of that when he was a hooker. Plus, Cas had been pregnant since they first got together, and that sort of slowed down the sexual exploration.

But now, Dean began to see that Cas craved being dominated. And Dean was just the Alpha for the job.

 

He turned Cas’ face towards his and said, “You be a good boy for me. If you disobey, I’ll punish you.”

Cas eye’s got huge and he nodded fiercely.

 

Dean said, “Take your clothes off, omega.” Cas rushed to strip.

“Now, take mine off.”

Cas undressed Dean. He lifted his hips to help Cas get his pants off.

Naked together, Dean pushed Cas down and said, “Spread your legs wide for me.”

Cas did. Dean grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Cas’ butt.

Dean trapped Cas’ wrists above his head and held them firmly using just one of his hands. He was much larger than Cas so it was easy.

Dean fisted Cas’ little cock until Cas was moaning and thrusting into his hand.

He stopped. He took his hand off of Cas, who looked at him passionately. When Cas had calmed. Dean started again. As soon as it looked like Cas was near climax, he took his hand away.

Cas was whimpering and thrusting up into the air.

Dean growled, “Stay still omega. Don’t move.”

Cas stopped. He was sweating and his eyes were shut tight.

Over and over again, Dean brought Cas to the edge of orgasm and then denied him.

Cas began to beg. “Please, please Alpha, let me cum. Let me cum or fuck me. Please…’

Dean smiled. This was fun.

 

Finally he got between Cas’ legs and thrust into him. The slick was pooled on the bed under Cas. He fucked Cas gently but very firmly, thrusting in as far as he could each time.

He whispered in Cas’ ear. “Now. Cum for me.”

Cas did. He squirted cum all over himself. Dean was blown away. Cas had never just cum before. Dean saw their entire sex life changing before his eyes.

 

Dean finished and knotted Cas. He said to his omega, “After you have Gabe, I am going to dom the shit out of you, little one.”

Cas beamed at him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning!

They arrived at their new home. The movers were right behind them. Dean opened up and he and Cas stepped inside and looked around. It was really nice.

The first thing Dean did when the moving truck got there was to find a comfortable chair and take it inside. He made Cas sit in it and told him to stay put.

Dean directed the movers, and asked Cas for instructions if he was uncertain as to where something went. It was a long hard day. Cas got very restless but Dean gave Cas his best “I’m the Alpha and you do what I say” look and Cas just sat back down.

Finally, the movers were done, and they left. Dean went and squatted next to Cas.

“Let’s go find somewhere to eat, baby. Then I’ll help you make the bed and we’ll call it a day.”

 

 

Later, the bed made, Dean took Cas into the shower and washed him. He shampooed his hair and dried him off with a big fluffy towel. Cas was exhausted even though he didn’t help move. Dean carried him to bed.

Dean said, “We need to just go to sleep.”

Cas pouted, “But I want you to fuck me, Alpha.”

Dean said, “Listen to me, omega. I need you to get some sleep. I will fuck you in the morning, I promise.”

Cas sighed but was asleep in minutes.

 

Dean woke up to the sun shining in the room. He smiled and turned to see Cas still sleeping curled up next to him. For the millionth time, he marveled at how pretty Cas was and how much he loved him. He tried very hard not to ever think about Cas being a hooker and what men, other Alphas, had done to him. Besides the rape, Cas had been abused many times. It broke Dean’s heart.

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. Just then, Cas opened his eyes. Dean smiled down at Cas and said, “Good morning, my love.”

Cas smiled back at him. “I have to pee, Mate, I’ll be right back.”

Cas had to pee a lot these days.

 

Dean watched his mate waddling back to their bed. He smiled at the sight. Poor Cas was huge and couldn’t even see his feet anymore. He could barely find his own cock.   
  
Dean wasn’t surprised at all to find out that Cas had been reduced to peeing sitting down.

 

Cas climbed in next to Dean. He smiled up at the Alpha, his beautiful eyes shining. Dean held his face and kissed him. Cas hummed into Dean’s mouth.

Dean rolled Cas’ hips over towards him and reached back. He felt Cas’ slick beginning, and he pushed two fingers into Cas’ sweet hole. Cas gasped and moaned against his chest. He thrust his fingers in and out of Cas for a few, and then the slick was pooling.

Dean pulled Cas up to sit on him. He loved the sight of Cas’ belly, so full of their pup. He pulled Cas up and positioned him over his cock.

The he gently lowered Cas onto him, feeling his cock open Cas up and slide in. Fuck Cas was tight! Dean never ceased to be amazed.

Cas threw his head back and began to roll his hips. Dean held onto Cas’ hips tightly. Even with his belly full of pup, those hipbones were sharp. Dean ran his thumbs up and down them.

He helped Cas move up and down on his cock, watching. Cas’ little cock was hard and sticking out from under his belly. Dean wanted to suck on it but there was no way in this position.

So he just lifted Cas up and down until his knot swelled. He pulled Cas down on it and they tied. He pulled Cas on top of him and then rolled them over on their sides, facing each other.

He said, “I love you, Cas.” Then he reached out and put his hand on Cas’ belly. “Love you too, Gabe.”

 

Cas had tears on his cheeks. That Dean took Gabe for his own meant more to Cas than life itself. Cas felt so blessed to have this wonderful mate.

 

 

They got settled in to the house. Dean was searching for a housekeeper. He didn’t want Cas doing heavy housework, and he knew when the pup came Cas would need a lot of help. When a wonderful Beta named Ellen Harville applied, both Dean and Cas loved her right away. She moved into a back bedroom and got very ‘mother hen’ over Cas immediately. Dean finally felt good about starting work.

 

His job was great. He really liked the other officers he was working with. Lawrence seemed like a wonderful town and a great place to raise his pup. He was working the evening shift to start.

 

He had been working for about a week when they got the call. An attempted robbery at a convenience store had turned into a hostage situation. Dean and his partner, Bobby Singer, rushed to the scene. Getting out of their car, Dean walked up to a young officer and asked for details.

The officer told Dean that a Beta had gone in to rob the store, but the cashier had pulled out a gun and the robber shot him. They thought the cashier was dead but weren’t sure.

Then he told Dean that the robber had a hostage and was threatening to shoot him.

“What do we know about the hostage?”

The officer said, “it’s a small omega. He appears to be very pregnant. All we know is he has black hair and blue eyes.”

Dean yelled, “That’s Cas! That’s my mate!”

Officers jumped. They pulled Dean away from the front of the store, but all Dean wanted was to run in.

“Take it easy, boy. We’ll get him out. You can’t be involved.”

Dean turned on him and said, “Fuck that, Bobby. I am involved.”

 

Just then the front door opened to the store, and the robber came out. He had an arm around Cas’ throat and a gun aimed right at Cas’ head.

Dean made a strangled sound.

Officers began to tell the guy to let Cas go and to give himself up, but he was desperate and refused. He yelled, “Get back or I’ll shoot this fucking omega.”

Dean didn’t even think. He drew his gun, aimed and shot the guy right between the eyes. Cas jumped and fell to his knees as the robber fell backwards, dead.

Dean ran to Cas and pulled him up into his arms.

“Oh baby, baby are you all right?”

Cas nodded, afraid to speak for fear he’d start to cry. He was so frightened and then seeing Dean kill that man… it was all just too much.

“What are you doing here, Cas?” Dean was a little angry.

“We… we needed milk. It was close so I told Ellen I’d walk here and get it.”

Dean started to say, “Damn it, Cas…”

But Cas fainted. As Dean grabbed him and scooped him up, Cas’ water broke.

 

It was a short ride in an ambulance to the hospital. Dean was almost hysterical. Cas was still out. The emergency staff took Cas and made Dean sit in the waiting room.

Other officers began to arrive.  They did their best to be supportive but Dean was inconsolable.

Finally, a doctor came looking for Dean.

 

“Your mate is alive. He has gone into premature labor, no doubt as a result of the trauma. I am giving him drugs to try and stop the contractions. We’ll just have to wait and see if they work. He’s awake and asking for you.”

Dean ran to the room where Cas was. He burst in and ran to Cas, who began to sob. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas just kept saying, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never should have left the house. This is all my fault and I put our pup in danger.”

 

Dean just said, “Shh, baby. It’s not your fault. It belongs to that maniac that tried to rob the store and threatened to shoot you. I’m just so grateful that you are alive.”

 

Cas just sobbed. Finally, he fell asleep. Dean just sat next to Cas and put his head on the bed next to Cas.

 

They made it through the night, but then Cas’ contractions began again. The doctor told them that the pup was going to be born, and they just needed him to be big enough. Cas was just a little past seven months along, so there was a good chance that Gabriel would be small but fine.

 

Cas labor became more and more intense. Dean wished there was something he could do besides just being there and letting Cas squeeze his hand. Cas had already left fingernail gouges in the palm of his hand and was well on the way to drawing blood.

 

Cas had been in labor for twelve hours now. He was so exhausted. He refused any pain killers, though, worried that it would affect the pup.

Finally, Gabe was coming. Cas was pushing as hard as he possibly could, and then, Dean could see a tiny head covered with black hair appear. He sucked in a breath and began to cry. There was a mirror above Cas, and Cas watched the birth of his pup with complete wonder on his face.

Gabriel was born crying and kicking. He was perfect. A little on the small side, he was declared completely healthy. In fact, the doctor said that it may have been a bit of a blessing that Cas went into labor prematurely, otherwise they would probably have had to do a C section.

 

Gabe was handed to Dean, who was crying hard. He looked into the tiny face of his son and clearly saw   
Cas’ influence there. He hugged the pup to him and said, “Hello Gabriel. I’m your daddy.” Then he carried the pup to Cas and laid him on Cas’ chest.

 

Cas was sobbing with joy. He looked up into Dean’s face and said, “I love you.” Dean smiled brightly and said, “I love you too Cas. I adore you. You made us a wonderful son.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small touch of BDSM

Cas and Gabriel had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, just to be safe. Dean spent most of his time there with them. He had been cleared of any wrong doing in the shooting, and it was ruled justified.

Dean loved coming to Cas’ room and seeing him nursing their pup. Gabe was an insatiable eater. Cas looked so beautiful with their pup. It made Dean feel like crying every time he saw it. He felt like he was turning into such a girl.

 

Dean and Ellen had finished the nursery. They weren’t ready before because they all thought they had at least another month. But Dean was very pleased with the outcome and was anxious for Cas to see what they had done. Dean had gone on a massive shopping expedition and bought everything he thought a pup could possibly need. And about twenty things more.

 

At last they were going home. A nurse pushed Cas and Gabe in a wheelchair to Dean’s car. Gabe was safely buckled into his car seat and Dean helped Cas into the rider’s side. Dean drove them carefully home. When they got there, Dean jumped out and helped Cas out, then got Gabe out and they went in. Ellen was there with a huge hug for Cas and then cooed over the pup.

Cas was tired, so Dean made him go and take a nap. He assured Cas that he could care for the pup, and if he had any questions Ellen could help.

Cas lay in bed and just listened to the silence. It was so good to be home and out of that noisy hospital. Nurses were always coming in and bothering Cas.

He felt so blessed. He had Dean, a beautiful pup, a wonderful house and a new friend in Ellen. Now all he needed was for he and Dean to be able to make love and everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, the doctor said they needed to wait at least a week. Cas sighed. He was horny now.

And he would not go into another heat as long as he was nursing Gabe so they wouldn’t have to worry about another pregnancy.

 

In another room, Cas heard Gabe begin to cry and he instinctively knew his pup was hungry. He got up and went out. Dean was walking with Gabe in his arms, quietly singing to him.

Cas walked up to them smiling. “I think he’s hungry.”

Dean laughed and said, “He’s always hungry!”

Cas took Gabe and sat down in the new rocking chair Dean had bought while Cas was in the hospital. He bared a breast and put Gabe to his nipple. Gabe latched on and began to nurse. Cas rocked in the chair while he fed the pup. Dean’s heart was just about to burst at the sight.

After Gabe had fallen asleep, Dean took him to his crib. Ellen announced dinner so they went to eat.

 

Later, in bed, Cas expressed his unhappiness with not being able to fuck. Dean smiled at his insatiable little omega.

Dean said, “Cas, you know damn well you are way too sore for me to be shoving my big-ass cock into you. However…” and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

He moved down and took Cas’ cock in his mouth, making Cas groan and gasp. He smiled around it and began to suck. It didn’t take long. Cas came and Dean drank down every drop and sucked a bit to get all of it. Cas was gasping obscenely.

Dean grinned and popped his mouth off. “See? We can still have some fun.”

 

Cas reached for Dean. He was entirely too big for Cas to get in his mouth, but he used his hands to draw a moan out of Dean. Cas licked the head of Dean’s cock and Dean said, “Yeah, baby. Feels so good…”

Cas ran his hands up and down the shaft and played with Dean’s balls until he said, “Gonna cum, now…”

Cas tried to get it in his mouth but there was way too much. It ran all over Cas’ mouth, chin and dripped down onto his chest. Dean leered at him. “You look so erotic covered in my cum.”

 

They made out for awhile and then slept, Cas curled up against Dean.

 

They settled in. Cas had to get up in the night to feed the pup, and Dean usually got up with him. This led them to sleep in a little later in the mornings, as long as Gabe let them. Cas would take care of Gabe and Dean would putter around the house, making repairs and building things.

They’d eat lunch and Dean would get ready for work. After he left, Cas spent every afternoon with Gabe. Sometimes he would nap when Gabe did. Cas always stayed up until Dean got home.

Cas and Dean would talk about their evenings, and go to bed. Bed meant sex every night.

Cas was healed up and Dean was back to fucking and tying him every night. Their sex life was epic. Cas was insatiable and Dean was more than happy to please Cas.

Dean was getting ready to try some Dom stuff with Cas.

First. He waited until Cas did a little something he had told Cas not to do. Then he took Cas aside and said, “You know I’m going to have to punish you when I get home from work.”

Cas’ eyes got big. He blushed and said, “Yes, Alpha.”

Cas was beside himself all evening, just waiting for Dean to get home. He was already leaking slick when Dean walked in the door. Dean sniffed him and started to laugh.

Dean drug Cas into the bedroom and told him to strip. Dean did as well. When Cas was naked, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cas over his knee. Cas actually squealed.

Dean brought his hand down soundly on Cas’ ass. Cas squeaked. As Dean spanked Cas’ ass, the slick ran out of him freely. Cas ended up wiggling both in arousal and in an attempt to escape Dean’s swats. Dean was not slapping Cas nearly as hard as he could, he didn’t want to really hurt Cas. But he did want Cas to get the full effect, so to speak.

When Cas’ ass was cherry red, Dean stopped. He had slick running down his legs from Cas. He sniffed Cas deeply. Dean was very aroused as well, his big cock was pushing up against Cas’ belly.

Dean flipped Cas over and onto the bed. He put Cas on his stomach. He laid on top of Cas and pushed his cock into Cas as far as it would go. Cas moaned and pushed against him. Dean fucked Cas fast and hard, wanting to claim Cas all over again as his. He bent over and ran his tongue across his mate mark, and bit Cas lightly.

Cas gasped and said, “Oh yes. Alpha, knot me. I am your omega always.”

Dean did just that. He forced his knot into Cas and just came and came and came. He filled Cas with his hot cum.

He rolled onto his side, pulling Cas with him. They spooned and caught their breath.

“You loved that, Cas.” Not a question, a statement.

“Oh yes, Mate, So much.”

 

On his next day off, he took Cas into the bedroom right after dinner, when Gabe was asleep. He told Cas to strip and lay on the bed. Dean got a tie and tied Cas’ hands to the headboard, while Cas looked surprised and a little scared. Dean grinned at him.

He shoved a pillow under Cas’ ass and then tied each of his legs to a corner of the bed. Then he stood over Cas and slowly took his clothes off. When he was naked, he got another tie and blindfolded Cas. Cas made a little sound. Dean said, “hush.”

Dean straddled Cas and kissed him. Cas responded. Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip and then sucked a mark on Cas’ throat. Cas whimpered but struggled to be quiet.

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and played with it, smiling as Cas thrust up into his hand. When Cas was close, Dean stopped and Cas moaned. Dean smacked Cas’ hip and said, “I told you to hush.”

Dean brought Cas to the edge and then denied him several times. The bed was soaked with slick and Cas was shiny with sweat. Dean knew Cas wanted to beg but couldn’t.

Dean played with Cas’ balls and that almost made Cas move, but he didn’t. He really wanted to be good.

Dean moved down between Cas’ legs and rubbed the head of his cock up and down in Cas’ ass crack but never pushed in. Cas couldn’t help himself, he whimpered. Cas was going crazy and needed more… badly.

Dean ran his cock over Cas’ balls and rubbed it along Cas’ little cock. Then he moved back down and just pressed the head against Cas’ hole, but again, did not push in.

Cas couldn’t keep quiet.

“Please, please, Alpha, I need more, Please, fuck me, knot me. Please…”

Dean smiled at his begging omega.

“Tell me exactly what you want, Cas.”

Cas whined, “I want you to fuck me. To push your big cock into me and fuck me so hard. Oh please, Alpha, I need it so bad…”

Dean pulled the blindfold off and rammed his cock into Cas. Cas gasped and looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean pumped in and out of Cas roughly. Cas closed his eyes and rolled his head from side to side.

“Yes, oh yes, Alpha. Fuck me so hard. Oh, it’s big… please, knot me, tie me…”

Listening to Cas plead drove Dean over the edge. His knot got huge and he pushed it into Cas. Cas opened like a flower for it, then closed around it. Dean shot cum into his omega over and over. It was so good he felt like he could pass out.

Cas came at the same time. Dean reached and untied Cas’ arms and legs. Then he laid down next to Cas, pulling Cas on his side so they could be comfortable while they were tied together.

Cas was panting and still moaning.

Dean was very, very pleased.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning... somewhat graphic violence.

Time passed. Gabe continued to grow and was thinking about walking. He was approaching his first birthday.

Cas had been thinking about Gabe getting older. He needed to talk to Dean.

So one night, tied in bed, Cas said, “Alpha, I need to talk to you about something.”

Dean got an ‘uh oh’ look on his face that made Cas laugh.

“It’s nothing bad.”

 

“Gabe is almost a year old now. I need to stop nursing him.”

Dean immediately knew where this was going.

“If I stop, I will begin to have heats again. And I will be fertile again.”

Dean sighed.

“Mate, I want to have another pup.”

Yup. Dean was expecting this. He was torn. He loved pregnant Cas. But he hated seeing his omega in pain, giving birth. He also worried for Cas’ health. But on the other hand, he knew Cas wanted another pup and to be honest, he kind of did too.

 

Dean looked at Cas, who waited patiently for Dean to speak.

“You want permission to wean Gabe. And you want another pup.’

Cas nodded.

Dean said, “okay, Cas. You can wean Gabe. But I want you to have at least one heat before I breed you. Understand? You and I have never been through one of your heats. I want to experience this with you.”

 

Cas nodded and looked really happy.

 

Cas set about weaning Gabe. He took to a sippy cup right away. It made it quite easy. While they planned Gabe’s first birthday, Cas felt as though a heat was imminent. Dean arranged to take a week off work and they arranged everything with Ellen. Cas began taking birth control.

Dean came home from work and found Cas in bed, sweating and whimpering. He rushed to his omega and said, “Damn it Cas. Why didn’t you call me?”

 

Cas answered in a small voice, “I thought I could make it until you got home. It hit me very quickly.” And then he moaned. His panties were soaked with slick.

Dean pulled off his clothes and yanked Cas’ panties off. Cas whimpered.

Dean scented Cas and the scent of his heat inflamed his Alpha. His cock rose up, hard and dripping pre-cum. He pulled Cas onto his back and pulled his legs far apart. He looked at Cas hole, still tight and pink but slick was leaking out of it.

Dean mounted Cas and thrust in roughly. Cas gasped at the force but Dean couldn’t help it. Seeing and smelling his omega in the first heat they experienced together was driving him wild. He had to take Cas hard and fast. He thrust in as far as he possibly could. Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and just moaned and begged for Dean’s knot.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m gonna fuck you senseless first and then I’m gonna shove my huge knot up your ass. You’re mine, my omega and you take all of me. _This_ (and here he thrust in harder than ever before) is for you. Take it all. Feel me in you, baby, feel me.”

Cas was pushing against Dean’s every thrust and just whispered, “Yes, Alpha. I am yours. My hole is yours. I feel so full… you are so big…”

Cas’ words made Dean grow a huge knot, the biggest he ever had. He pulled back on Cas as he thrust, but it was too big and wouldn’t go in the first try. Cas cried out and that just made Dean feel wilder. Dean yanked back on Cas again and forced his knot into his omega. Cas opened to the absolute limit he was able to and felt the knot go in. Cas felt as full as he ever had before. They were tied tightly. Dean shot floods of cum into Cas.

 

Dean was panting. “Fuck. Cas. That was incredible. _You_ are incredible. Your heats are… amazing. You make me crazy.”

Cas just smiled at Dean with love in his eyes.

They were tied longer than they ever had been before. Cas fell asleep but Dean was awake, just feeling his knot in Cas. He came twice more, each time he released a flood of cum. He was thinking that when they went through this without birth control, Cas was gonna get pregnant right away.

Cas woke up a few hours later, Dean’s knot had come down and he had slid out of Cas. Cas felt wonderful but he knew another round would come. Before he met Dean, he always had very intense heats. He never went out to work during a heat, but used toys to try and get through them. He had honestly thought he was over the last heat when he got raped.

Dean was dozing. Cas just laid and looked at him sleeping. Cas loved this Alpha more than he ever knew it was possible to love someone.

 

Cas felt it beginning again. He quietly said, “Alpha?” Dean was instantly awake.

Dean wanted to be gentler with Cas this time. But the sight of his omega with his pupils large, skin glistening with sweat, making small moaning noises and then the scent of Cas’ slick… Dean was just too aroused. He rammed into Cas again, taking him in a spooning position because he couldn’t even wait for Cas to turn over.

He shoved up into Cas and heard Cas gasp. He pulled back until just the tip of his cock was still in Cas and then slammed into him again. Over and over he fucked Cas like a wild animal and that is exactly what he felt like. An animal staking a claim over a mate. His knot was huge again and when he forced it into Cas, Cas whimpered but pushed back to get it in his hole. Once tied, Dean regained his breath and asked Cas if he was all right. “I’m trying not to hurt you, little one, but it’s very hard to do.”

 

Cas sighed. “It is perfect, Mate. You are perfect. This is the first time I have ever been with anyone while I was in heat and it think it is perfect.”

Dean was shocked. He had no idea Cas had never been with an Alpha during a heat. He had just assumed... and he was immediately ashamed of himself. He couldn’t believe he had made an assumption about Cas because of Cas being a hooker. He would never, ever do anything like that again.

 

Cas was in heat for four days and they were the most intense that either he or Dean had ever experienced. Cas slept for an entire day after it was over. Dean was thinking he really wanted Cas to have another before he bred him. He would talk to Cas about it sometime soon,

 

Dean went back to work and things got back to normal. Gabe turned one and they had a small party.

 

A few weeks later, Dean had left for work. Cas was sitting on the living room floor playing with Gabe when suddenly the front door burst open. A wild looking man rushed in and stopped, looking at Cas and Gabe.

Cas’ heart jumped into his throat. He recognized the man. It was the one who had raped Cas and yanked his knot out, tearing Cas up.

But how could that possibly be? How did he get here? How did he find Cas? Cas clutched Gabe to him.

 

The man laughed. He said, “You’re surprised to see me? Yeah, I found you, you whore. And this is my son…” and he walked towards Gabe.

Cas jumped up and put himself between the man and Gabe. “No. No, this is not your son. You’re wrong. Leave us alone.”

The man slapped Cas so hard, Cas fell and his lip began to bleed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ellen looking around the corner from the kitchen. Cas desperately tried to warn Ellen using only his eyes. Ellen disappeared.

The man reached out and touched Gabe on the arm. Gabe started screaming and crying.

Cas begged, “Please, please leave him alone. He is not yours. He is the son of my Alpha.”

The man whirled on Cas.

“I know you’re lying, whore. I found out you got knocked up by me a few months ago. You took my kid and ran, but I found you. Now you and my son are coming with me. I can use your hole a few more times, and I want my son.”

Cas sobbed. “No. No. Please leave us alone.”

 

 

Ellen had run to the kitchen and called Dean. She told him what had happened and what she heard, Dean was already on his way before Ellen could finish.

She heard Cas scream and she began to cry. She didn’t know what to do.

 

 

The man was slapping Cas over and over. Gabe was completely hysterical. He turned and yelled, “Shut up.” At Gabe but this just made the child cry louder. The man turned back to Cas.

“I think I’ll tear me off a piece of that sweet ass before we get on the road.”

He grabbed Cas and yanked off his sweats. Cas had on a pair of pink panties and the man ripped them off. He pulled at his belt and then began to open his pants.

Ellen ran up behind him with a knife in her hands. She stabbed at the man wildly but only slashed an arm. The man turned on her and punched her so hard he knocked her out.

 

The man pulled his cock out of his pants.

Cas was pleading, “Please, not in front of my son. Please don’t.”

The man laughed and said, “Oh, he’ll see me fuck you many times before I’m done with you.”

 

He grabbed Cas off the floor and tried to bend him over a chair. Cas was struggling wildly.

 

And suddenly there was Dean. Dean’s eyes were blood red. He grabbed the man and began to hit him in his face, over and over. Dean was much larger and stronger and soon, the man’s face was turning to a bloody pulp.

Cas crawled across the floor and gathered up Gabe, then went to Ellen. Ellen was bleeding from a cut over her eye and was still out.

 

It seemed like Dean was going to beat the man to death. Other officers arrived and pulled Dean off. He was still wildly out of control but finally allowed them to lead him away.

Dean struggled for control. An ambulance was called for the man and for Ellen. Dean wasn’t paying any attention to any of it. He only saw Cas and his pup.

He pulled Cas to him. He put one arm around Gabe but held on to Cas tightly. He finally got control of his breathing and his eyes returned to the deep green they normally were.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The man was named Lucifer. Lucifer Star. He was sitting in jail, charged with attempted kidnapping, attempted rape, attempted murder, assault and endangering a pup. He was going to prison for a very long time. Dean had fractured bones in his face, one arm and ruptured his spleen. Dean didn’t think it was enough.

Ellen had a concussion but was fine. Cas had a split lip and one eye was swollen shut. Gabe, thankfully, was fine.

Lucifer had learned about Cas’ pregnancy from a nurse he had been dating. He had hired detectives to track Cas down.

Dean was so thankful that sleaze hadn’t been able to rape Cas again. He wasn’t sure Cas could make it through something like that a second time.

Cas was having nightmares. It wasn’t surprising but it broke Dean’s heart. Dean suggested talking to a counselor once but Cas didn’t want to. Dean didn’t push it.

When Cas woke up shivering and crying, Dean just held his mate close and did his best to comfort him.

 

It gradually got better. Cas hadn’t had a night mare in weeks. It was getting near time for another heat. Dean told Cas he wouldn’t breed him this time. Obviously, he wanted Cas to have more time to get over the trauma, but he also explained how much he had enjoyed Cas’ first heat and how much he wanted a repeat before they had another pup.

Cas was sad, but understood. Secretly, it pleased him that Dean loved his heats so much.

 

Cas’ second heat with Dean was just as intense as the first. Dean fucked Cas practically senseless each time Cas needed it, and his knots were still huge. To be honest. Cas loved it. Dean was so intense; it was very erotic. And Cas knew that Dean would give him another pup soon.

 

 

**Four years later**

Gabe was turning five and getting ready to start kindergarten. Dean and Cas took him to his first day at school, and Gabe was so excited. His sister Sophia, who was three, clung to Dean’s leg. She was a shy pup and very smart. Gabe was the eternal clown, always trying to make everyone laugh.

 

Dean was now a sergeant with the force. He was well-liked and respected. Cas was so very proud of him.

 

Cas was the perfect omega. Always a nester, he took wonderful care of the pups and Dean. Ellen still worked for them, but Cas did most of the housekeeping now. Ellen cooked and shopped for the family.

 

All their pain was behind them. They felt their life was perfect. Because it was.

 

 


End file.
